


This year's love had better last

by Ekkidanito



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekkidanito/pseuds/Ekkidanito
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	This year's love had better last

At first Dina wondered what was wrong with her best friend, Jesse.

Ever since being discharged from the hospital with little to no memory she’s been trying to solve the puzzle that her life has become. The accident really messed her up, but what weirded her out the most what how little she knew of who she was. Not only herself, but everyone that she’s supposed to know. Even the accident itself was a mystery, for Dina only knew that a car was speeding in the wrong direction of the road crashing into the one she was driving.

And that little detail felt odd.

When Jesse first came to visit her after the accident, it was two weeks later because he was overseas, traveling with to visit some distant family member. At first, and if it weren’t for her mom, she wouldn’t have recognized the handsome Asian guy being her best friend. Or friend at all. He was weird around her and didn’t seem to like Dina.

He acted as if he was strained. Awkward. Dina couldn’t shake the notion that he was forced to deal with her, and sometimes she believed that he was mending his words. Everything he said to her seemed practiced, or held. She couldn’t explain it, other that he never seemed to speak his mind.

Having no memory sucks. It sucks even more when it feels like people weren’t telling her things.

And sometimes, Dina feels lonely.

Her mother realized this, thankfully, and in an effort to ease her recovery she brought friends. Some of them went to college with her and supposedly she was friends with them. A boy and a girl, part of her family community who she never had any contact, because her mom thought it would be good to also made new connections. In the beginning it was awkward as hell but soon they started to get along, often reuniting in a local bar in Jackson. It helped Dina feel less alone. Less missing something.

The boy, Jonathan, was really cute. And gosh did she suspected he was into her, too.

Curiously, that really set off Jesse. One time he even stormed out of the building. He never explained. Jesse really didn’t get along with nobody in the group. Dina asked him once what was wrong, and for a moment it seemed that he was going to tell her, but then he thought otherwise and left the bar that night.

That really made Dina anxious. She has so few friends and no memories to her past. Partly because both her mom and doctor thought it would be better to see if the memories slowly returned to her. Partly because she didn’t have access to where she used to leave. In her mom’s word, they really weren’t “connected” in the last few years so she really didn’t know, and Jesse was being too strange about everything. The only details she knows are from when she was really little.

She knows so little of who she was, and she didn’t want to lose what little she’s managed to reach.

And that’s why she’s way too early in Seth’s bar, waiting for Jesse in hopes to catch him unguarded. He always arrived early and today they were all going to hang out like they been doing the last few weeks, but she wants a moment alone with Jesse to talk and pressure him to explain everything he can.

So Dina’s sitting alone in Seth’s bar, beer in hand and looking at her phone, texting Jonathan and making sure the rest of the guys take their time coming when suddenly the bar’s door opens and Jesse steps inside. Dina smiles, almost getting up.

“This isn’t healthy, Ellie”

Dina’s head peaks up. Jesse is not alone. 

Jesse’s companion, an auburn haired girl whose name was apparently Ellie, looks really tired. She frowns “Calm down, Jesse. And lower your voice, I don’t want Seth’s pestering my ass so early” 

Jesse looked apologetic, and he struggles to find the words before simply saying “I am sorry”

Without really noticing Dina, he motions the girl so that they both can see in a corner of the bar. Dina thinks to go and say hi, but opts to watch curiously as they both discuss something. Eventually the argument gets a little heated. She can hear some words but the sense of it gets lost on her.

Dina can’t help but notice how worrying thin the girl is. And when she has a coughing fit she is surprised of how much she worries. Jesse’s stunned but then he hugs her and pats Ellie’s back when it becomes too much and she cries because of it.

And to her surprise, she also sheds a tear while looking at them. Feeling more alone than ever before.


End file.
